My Aphrodisiac
by fairydustx
Summary: Caroline despises Klaus. She despises everything he is, everything he represents. So when Klaus moves back to Mystic Falls five year later, why does she find herself falling irrevocably and irreversibly deeper and deeper for him? Will Caroline be able to resist temptation?Rated M for violence and smut.
1. Night Air

a/n: I wrote this to Jamie Woon's_ 'Night Air'_**. **I recommend listening to it whilst reading.

.

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Night Air

.

A dark night had fallen over the town of Mystic Falls. Caroline Lockwood sat on her windowsill, staring wordlessly out of her bedroom window. Her breath fogged the glass. She frowned slightly, appearing to be deep in thought.

The only sound to break the stillness was the gruff snoring of Tyler Lockwood. Caroline hummed, turning around to smile affectionately at her lover. He was strewn over their bed, fast asleep and peaceful.

The blonde silently moved across the room. She clambered onto the bed and bent down to place a chaste kiss to his forehead. Tyler emitted a small grunt and rolled over, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled, falling onto her back and embracing his familiar warmth and protection. She sighed happily, grateful to be back in his arms again.

Caroline closed her eyes, willing sleep to claim her.

.

* * *

.

Deep into the hours of darkness, something moved silently through thick dense trees, pausing to sniff the air every so often. Niklaus was searching for prey.

It wasn't long before he heard a very human crashing through the trees, smelt the warmth of human blood. Klaus grinned, licking his lips. Show time.

He used his vampire speed to track the lost hiker, and within a minute he found her. A blonde woman, maybe 20 or so. He leaned up against a tree, making himself visible to her. The woman started when he appeared, clutching her chest. "Y-you made me jump!"

"I do apologise. Lost?" Niklaus asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I'll help you out…"

He took a step closer, hearing her fragile heart thumping away in her chest, the heat from her veins filling the space between them. Her breath hitched. She whispered a low "yes" in response, eyeing him appreciatively.

Klaus smirked, closing in on her. Her eyes flickered shut and she whimpered. Her breaths came out in tiny gasps, falling against his skin.

Their lips were almost touching when he spoke "I do apologise. My mother taught me not to play with my food." He grinned wickedly and pulled back, only to puncture her neck with his fangs, breaking her fragile skin easily. Klaus relished in the warm blood that entered his system, the incredible feeling of power it provided.

He adored her pathetic little yelps and attempts to break free. She hammered her fists against his chest uselessly, only adding fuel to his hunger. Klaus tightened his death grip around her waist.

He sighed, the vervain-free blood like paradise as it entered his system.

Before he knew it, the woman was slumped on the floor, drained of blood and dead. He wiped the thick gooey liquid from his mouth, staring curiously down at her_. How fragile humans are,_ he mused.

Klaus kicked the dead body with his foot possessively, rolling the woman over onto her back so that she was facing upwards; empty, glassy eyes staring at the sky. He crouched next to her, gently caressing her icy cold cheek with his fingertips. "Thank you, sweetheart." He murmured, relishing in the power that surged through him.

A thought suddenly occurred to him; this was his first kill in months. Caroline had begged him to stop killing, with her huge blue eyes and her pleading. _"You are not a monster, Klaus!"_ _She'd insisted. "You can change. I believe in you. I do."_

Klaus had listened, truly believing he could change. What a joke. He laughed bitterly.

Klaus couldn't control the power he felt whenever he killed. He could suck the life out of someone without so much as a bat of an eyelid. And he couldn't control the fact that he adored it.

After one last glance at the lifeless corpse, Niklaus stood up and turned away, moving through the trees silently and quickly; a natural born predator.

The power surge suddenly hit him. He staggered out of the forest, almost delirious from his first taste of fresh blood in months.

The Original returned to Mystic Falls that night. He had yet to make his presence known to the other Vampires who resided there, but was fully aware that they would put two and two together eventually; what with all of the residents of Mystic Falls mysteriously disappearing one by one.

.

* * *

.

Caroline sighed impatiently, blue eyes flickering open. Whenever she closed them, all she saw was _him_. Klaus. The Original killer. He prowled through her dreams nightly. She grumbled slightly, hating herself for her fixation on him.

Caroline's clouded face softened slightly as she reminisced upon her last encounter with the man. He'd allowed Tyler to return home. And for that she was eternally grateful.

She sat up in bed, wondering where he was now. How he had found New Orleans. Whether he had kept to his word upon promising her he'd change. Klaus had almost seemed adamant that he could do it at the time. Caroline could only hope that he still felt the same way.

She wondered if she'd ever see him again. Probably not. Anyway, she had everything she needed. Right here, beside her.

Caroline sighed, lying back down beside Tyler and pushing all thoughts of Niklaus Mikaelson from her mind.

Soon enough, she slipped into a restless sleep, aided by the steady, even heartbeat of her spouse.

.

* * *

.

Klaus sauntered through the streets of Mystic Falls, feeling an immense power over every mortal he passed. He made his way to the Mikaelson home, imagining how his family would respond to his return.

As he walked, he thought back over his recent kill, licking his lips. It was an unconscious attempt to retrieve every morsel of blood he could.

He enjoyed the attention he got off a few passing human females. They would look him up and down; taking in the way his tightly fitted shirt barely fitted his muscular chest and the way his dirty blonde fell in messy waves. He would return their affections with a smirk as he imagined sinking his teeth into their throats and consuming every drop of blood from their bodies.

It was a cold night in Mystic Falls, and the light from the street lamps cast an artificial, eerie glow over the place. He watched curiously as the cold breath emitted from a passing man lingered in the air, leaving a white smoky vapour. How quickly Klaus could snap his neck and leave him broken on the floor, never to breath again. So he did.

.

* * *

.

Tyler was pulled into consciousness by a loud yelp of pain. He sleepily opened his eyes, annoyed to have been disturbed. He yawned, running one hand through his hair. His gaze drifted to the clock beside Caroline's bed. 4 AM.

_Caroline._

Tyler smiled fondly down at the slumbering blonde beside him. Her chest fell rhythmically up and down. He let his gaze move to her face. It was scrunched up in apparent distress. She mumbled something incoherent, clutching the white sheets in her fists.

"Kl…" She mumbled. "Klow…"

Tyler moved closer, curious.

And then he made it out. One word, whispered again and again.

_"Klaus…"_


	2. Spiralling

a/n: I just thought I'd mention - in this fic Klaus was the only Original to go to New Orleans. And there's no Hayley baby.

.

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Spiralling

.

"He's a psycho, Caroline!"

"_I know!_ Look, it was just one dream! Anyway, without Klaus you wouldn't even be allowed back in Mystic Falls."

"Without Klaus I wouldn't have had to leave anyway!"

Caroline sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. They'd had this argument too many times to count. She was sick of it. "Can we just drop this, _please?_ We haven't seen Klaus in years. I love _you_, Tyler."

Tyler folded his arms. "Fine."

Caroline could tell from the flickers of annoyance lurking in those dark eyes that he wasn't over it. But he let it drop for now.

"So, what are we doing today, handsome?" She asked, her voice taking on a playful tone. She trailed a finger up his tanned muscular arm. "Do I get you all to myself?"

Tyler sighed. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. I have to work today." He sat up in bed and picked up a discarded grey shirt from the floor, yanking it over his muscular frame. Caroline pouted, pulling her duvet up around her chin and flopping down onto the bed. "But tomorrow will be our day, okay?" He rummaged through their shared wardrobe, pulling out some underwear and a pair of jeans.

Caroline nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

Tyler pulled on his clothes and crawled over the bed. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Caroline smiled against his lips, threading her fingers through his dark hair. All too soon he pulled away, moving off the bed.

Tyler yanked open their bedroom window and swung out with that incredible agility. She heard him land in the garden below with a low _thud._ "Show off…" She muttered, smiling despite herself.

Caroline settled back into bed, closing her eyes and slipping into unconsciousness.

.

* * *

.

"Niklaus, my dear brother. I'm so glad you took me up on my offer." Elijah smiled.

Klaus rolled his eyes, placing an empty glass onto the table. He tipped a generous amount of whiskey into it, swirling the contents of the drink for a moment before tipping his head back and downing it.

"And you've managed to retain such charming manners since our last meeting, too." Elijah persisted.

"Look, Elijah. I am _not _back here for you." Klaus snarled, pouring himself another drink.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say you were." He replied, watching his brother down his second whiskey. "But surely our conversation may have had a slight influence on-

"No." Klaus growled.

He let his mind drift back to the conversation Elijah had been referring to. His brother had come to visit him five years ago in New Orleans, with the task of persuading Klaus to return to Mystic Falls. Obviously, he'd failed.

If only his brother knew the real reason he was back. He wouldn't be able to bear Elijah's pitiful gaze if he told him.

The tragic truth was that he was back for Caroline.

Klaus felt an almost forgotten stirring in his stomach as memories of her fashioned themselves in his mind. Blonde hair, blue eyes, soft pale skin_._

_"Are you going to kill me?" She'd asked, gazing up at him hopelessly. Skin glistening with sweat, tangled hair, desperate eyes._

Klaus shook his head, chasing away his whispery memories of Caroline Forbes. He poured another drink.

Elijah cast Klaus one last suspicious look. "I know you, Klaus. I know you're not back here on a recreational holiday. You must have some kind of motive. My life has actually been rather peaceful lately, and I'd thank you not to ruin it." He stood up.

Klaus didn't merit his brother's words with a reply. He swallowed the bitter liquid and slammed the empty glass onto the table, standing up. After casting Elijah a withering glance, he was gone.

.

* * *

.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open. After a glance at her alarm clock, she sat up in bed. 11AM. She'd managed to steal a few extra hours of sleep since her husband had left.

Her features twisted into a grimace, memories of her argument with Tyler still fresh in her mind.

She didn't notice the lone figure stood in her doorway until it emitted a low cough.

Caroline automatically reacted - eyes darkening, canines sharpening. In the space of one second she had him pinned up against a wall.

Klaus raised his hands in mock surrender. "I see you haven't lost that fiery spark." He grinned.

Caroline finally realized who her bedroom intruder was. Her eyes widened in shock, jaw hanging slack. "Kl-Klaus?" She questioned, loosening her grip on his shirt slightly. "Is this a dream?"

"Want me to pinch you?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow.

Caroline wordlessly shook her head, releasing him from her hold. She sat down on the edge of her duvet, unable to keep her eyes off of him. "Wh-what are you doing here? You snuck into my house!"

"How observant." Klaus quipped, eyeing the blonde appreciatively. His memory really didn't do Caroline much justice. If possible, she seemed even more radiant than before. Her cheeks were happily flushed, eyes of the brightest blue. Her blonde curls were much shorter than before, a tangled mess just framing her jaw. She obviously hadn't had time to brush them out yet.

Klaus gingerly lifted one finger to her skin, lightly dusting it over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed in response and she unconsciously leaned into his touch. It was almost like no time had passed between them. "I'm here for you. Come back to New Orleans with me, Caroline." He murmured, hoping after half a decade she could have changed her mind.

With his words, it seemed reality came crashing back around her. Her eyes snapped open in horror. She jerked away from him, her face a mask of repulsion. "Y-you think you can just come back here and turn my life upside down? I-I still remember all of those things you did! You drowned Tyler's mother!" She bristled with anger. "Just leave, Klaus."

Silence.

Caroline's eyes flickered down to her left hand. Her face immediately softened as she examined the thin silver ring Tyler had given her on their wedding day. "I can't go with you." She whispered, more to herself than anything.

Klaus' gaze followed hers. He froze.

Before Caroline looked back up, he had a moment to mask the pure pain in his smoky blue orbs. She was met with cold eyes, an indifferent stare, a set jaw.

"Klau-

Before she could finish his name, he was gone.

.

* * *

.

The news reporter spoke gravely. "These attacks seem highly reminiscent of those we experienced five years ago. Will Mystic Falls ever be at peace?"

"Seems like we've got another blood thirsty leech on the loose." Tyler spat out, folding his arms.

"Easy now. I don't think we should just dismiss this as any old killer." Stefan reasoned, muting the television. "It's almost like he's trying to make some kind of a point…" He spoke thoughtfully.

"Five 'animal attacks' all in the space of one week. Drained of blood. All young females, blonde hair, blue eyes." Damon spoke from his position on the sofa. "Sound like a pattern to you, Hybrid?"

Caroline swallowed nervously. The calculating, cold look in Klaus' eyes was still fresh in her mind. This was all her fault.

Tyler wrapped a protective arm around Caroline. "No one will hurt you, Care." He planted a kiss onto the top of her head.

For a moment, she believed him.

But then reality checked in.

"So, how do we go about finding and stopping this killer?" Elena spoke.

"First we should find out his or her motives." Damon glanced at Caroline. "Blondie. You fit into the pattern of victims. Have you pissed off any baddies recently?"

Caroline fidgeted uncomfortably. She had yet to tell her friends about her little visit from the Original. "No." She spoke quietly, avoiding Tyler's gaze.

There would be no point in telling them the truth. Caroline knew that it was up to her alone to stop Klaus.

.

* * *

.

Klaus made eye contact with the bartender. "Straight whiskey, mate." He paused. "Oh, I think this one is on the house."

Klaus watched the bartender's pupils dilate as his compulsion took effect. He turned around and set about making Klaus' drink. A moment later it was placed down on the counter in front of him. "This one is on the house." The bartender smiled.

"Cheers." Klaus grinned, turning around in his seat. He sipped his drink absentmindedly, searching the crowd for a victim.

And then he saw her. Another slim blonde girl. But this one was one of Caroline's old cheerleading friends. She was sat alone at a table, eyes scanning the room.

She caught his gaze and smiled shyly, a rosy blush tainting her cheeks. Klaus could almost feel her heart rate increasing. He downed his drink and slammed it down on the table before heading over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He grinned, licking his teeth.

She sighed. "I guess not. It seems I've been stood up."

Klaus sat down opposite her. "In that case, I'll be your replacement date."

There was that blush again. "O-okay."

"Might I know your name?"

"Stacey." She smiled warmly.

"Stacey…" Klaus repeated, moving his finger to trace lazy circles on her wrist. "I'm Klaus."

He lifted her hand to his mouth, grazing his lips against it. Her breath hitched. Stacey's skin practically radiated warmth. Klaus felt his canines sharpening, but he ignored them. _Just wait a little longer._

He lifted his head and found her staring at him, transfixed. "You think we should go back to your house. It's a little crowded here." He murmured. Her pupils dilated and she nodded.

"I know this is crazy but… I think we should go back to my place. It's way too crowded."

"Of course."

.

* * *

.

Klaus left the girl's body on her bed – naked, bruised and bloody.

He pulled on his clothes and left via the bedroom window. Her home bordered the forest, so that was where he could be found, staggering through the trees, disorientated.

In his dazed state, he somehow made his way home.

A slim blonde woman stood uncertainly outside of his house. She raised her hand to knock on the wooden door, but paused there, knuckles inches above the wood. She evidently changed her mind when she retreated her hand, sighed and spun around. She stopped in her tracks when her eyes met his.

He was standing mere meters from her. His face was smeared with dried blood. It trickled slowly down his jaw, throat, chest. His shirt was soaked red, hair tangled, eyes crazed.

Klaus grinned manically, licking the blood from his lips. If anything, the twisted smile gave him an evermore demonic appearance.

Caroline was frozen, gaping at him, horrified. "Hello, Caroline." He grinned sadistically and dipped his head, not even trying to hide the state he was in.

Caroline didn't reply. She marched over to him and slapped him around the face, before leaning forward and wiping furiously at the fast drying liquid on his chin, eyes blazing with determination. It was as though she thought she could scrape away his blood lust.

Klaus shuddered and closed his eyes. He leaned into her touch. Those delicate fingers brushing against his jaw line heightened his senses. Her touch alone drove him crazy. He took a deep breath, savouring the moment before he was drawn back into cold reality when she removed her fingers.

"Tell me you've just been hunting bunnies. Tell me you're not the one behind the attacks." She whispered, eyes wide.

He unconsciously licked his lips, sighing as the blood left there soaked into his system. Never before had Niklaus felt guilt at his actions, he had always relished in the kill, ever since he had been turned all those years ago. Caroline, however, had changed something within him. It was through her that he discovered a spectrum of unwanted emotions.

A small part of him wanted to prove her right, to prove to her that he was improving, that he was no longer killing for fun. But how could he lie to those eyes? Niklaus took a breath, mentally saving the moment before she knew what a monster he had become. Again. "I killed a human, Caroline." He told her, half despising and half proud of himself for re-becoming what she hated. "Six." Klaus corrected himself, eyes hesitantly searching her face for her reaction. "Well, seven, really. If you count that lovely hiker."

There was a pause. "I thought I told you to leave." Caroline whispered, eyes full of hurt.

All feelings of pride slipped away. They were replaced with a consuming self-hatred. This was all wrong. She wasn't supposed to see him like this. She should get to see him the next day, when he knocked on her door with a bouquet of flowers and a smile - ever the gentleman that Caroline wanted.

Things had an odd way of never going the way Klaus wanted.

"I didn't come here for you. I came to see my sister. To convince her to come back to New Orleans with me." He lied through his teeth.

Caroline broke their eye contact, unable to bear the manic glint in his eyes. She really had believed in him. And he'd thrown it away.

Klaus threw his hands up into the air. "What do you want from me, Caroline? You want me to stop killing?" He laughed bitterly. "Well, news flash - killing is what I do. It's who I am. And I _love_ it. I love draining every last drop-

"You're a twisted, psychotic bastard." She hissed. Something in Caroline's face hardened. "Leave, Klaus." She spoke harshly. "And don't you _ever _come back!" He could tell that she meant every word.

Klaus gripped her shoulders hard, pulling her close to him. "No." He hissed, searching her furious eyes before pushing her away roughly. "I'm warning you. Don't mess with me. Unless you want your _husband_ to be my next victim." He spat, eyeing her ring angrily.

Caroline swallowed. She didn't miss the flickering hurt as it passed over Klaus' features. He seemed almost betrayed... But just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, replaced with a manic grin that promised to kill again.


	3. Asylum

a/n: May I recommend _Portishead – 'Roads'_ particularly for Klaus' scenes.

.

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Asylum

.

Niklaus slammed open his door with such a force that it shook the foundations of the building. The sharp smell of human blood immediately assaulted his senses.

He emitted a low wine, not dissimilar to that of a wounded animal. Fists balled up, eyes tightly closed.

After a few minutes in his vulnerable position, Klaus managed to regain composure. He reopened his eyes and took a shaky breath.

Klaus stepped over a brunette woman, dead in the hallway, whom he had drained that morning. The smell couldn't be her – she'd been dead for hours.

He moved to the living room, finding the red headed model he had compelled the night before. The source of the smell. She was sat on his couch, the wound on her neck bleeding heavily. She swayed a little, weak from lack of blood. "I waited for you." She slurred, dipping her finger in the pool of her blood beside her and smiling sweetly.

"I didn't ask you to wait." Klaus scowled. In a heartbeat he was leaning over her, teeth buried deep in her flesh. He sucked her life away, forcing himself to watch it leave her eyes. And then she was dead. She fell onto the sofa in a puddle of her own blood.

Klaus growled and pushed her onto the floor roughly.

He heard them before he saw them. His siblings standing in the doorway. Elijah spoke first. "Brother."

Klaus spun around. "To what do I owe the honour?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Rebekah eyed the dead red head with obvious distaste. "Why don't you put your leftovers in the garbage anymore?" She spoke with a slight frown.

"What are you doing here? This is my home." Klaus slurred, ignored her question. He pointed a finger at his sister. "You're in my way." He spat out, trying to push past her.

Rebekah refused to move. She grabbed ahold of his shoulders and pushed him back. "This is my home too, Nik."

"You're drunk." Elijah observed, brow raised.

Klaus ignored him, pushing past his siblings and into his room. He wrenched open the door, revealing to Rebekah and Elijah the mess that lay on the other side. Discarded bottles. Smashed glass. Bodies with severe neck wounds. Blood smeared on the walls.

Rebekah wrinkled her nose.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Klaus punctuated each word slowly.

"You really ought to dispose of the bodies you drain, properly, Niklaus." Elijah told him, looking over his shoulder at the corpse-littered room in disgust. "It's quite revolting."

Klaus ignored him. He moved into his room, bending down to pick up a bottle of half empty Jack Daniels on the floor.

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged a look. "Look, Nik…" Rebekah began hesitantly, sitting cross-legged on his bed. "We're worried about you. I'm not sure being back in Mystic Falls is good for you right now. What with Caroline and Tyler-

Klaus flinched at her name. So_ that_ was who she'd married. _Tyler_. How pathetic. "This has nothing to do with those feeble little New Borns." He hissed.

Rebekah sighed. "We're not saying that it does. But people are starting to talk, Nik. Surely you've seen the news."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Not my problem."

"Well it soon will be!" Rebekah snapped. "You risk exposing all of us!"

Elijah cleared his throat. "She's right, you know."

Klaus placed the bottle down. "My own siblings, banishing me from our home…after all these years…" He sighed.

Rebekah gave Elijah a pointed look. "We're not exiling you, Niklaus. We're just asking you to tone things down a little. Clear up after yourself."

Klaus glared sharply at the pair of them. "You may leave."

.

* * *

.

Elena took a sip of her cappuccino, eyeing her best friend curiously over the cup. "What's going on, Caroline?" She asked, puzzled by the meaning of their impromptu meeting.

"Shh!" Caroline hushed her, staring around the café suspiciously.

Elena arched one perfect eyebrow, placing her drink down onto the table and leaning back in her chair.

Eventually, Caroline spoke. "I'm telling you this in the strictest confidence. You cannot tell a soul. Promise?"

Elena nodded. "Sure."

"I think I know who is behind the recent murders." She hissed discreetly, leaning forward. "I mean… I know I know who is behind the recent murders." She clarified.

Caroline had tried to keep it a secret. She really had. But she was practically bursting with the need to tell someone.

"Oh?" Elena's voice took a new tone. "Who?"

Caroline took a deep breath. "Klaus."

"What? Klaus is back in Mystic Falls?" Elena hissed.

Caroline nodded.

"How long have you known?"

"Uh…" Caroline counted on her fingers. "Five days… I think…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elena asked.

"I-I don't know…" The blonde mumbled. "He…he turned up in my room and asked me to go back to New Orleans with him-

"Well? What did you say?"

"No, obviously." Caroline replied. "But… then he saw my wedding ring and… and his face just changed. He went all cold. And then he left. I think he jumped out of the window."

Elena sighed. "This is bad… Does Tyler know?"

Caroline swallowed nervously and shook her head.

"So that's why he killed all those blondes… We have to tell Damon and Stefan!" She spoke with urgency.

Caroline shook her head. "No way. You can't tell anyone. You promised you wouldn't."

Elena frowned. She opened her mouth to protest but Caroline spoke before she could.

"I… I went to his house. To tell him to stop. But I think I made it all a whole lot worse." She muttered ashamedly. "I thought I could put a stop to him. But I failed." She pouted.

Elena took another sip of cappuccino. "Caroline. I know this is difficult for you. But we all know what Klaus is capable of. We have to put a stop to him, before it's too late."

Caroline frowned. "Please…please give me a few more days. I'll make him stop." She paused and took a breath, mentally waving goodbye to her dignity. "D-don't hurt him."

.

* * *

.

Klaus yanked his shirt over his head, discarding it onto the floor. He caught his reflection in the mirror. Over the past thousand years, he'd barely changed. The only real difference physically was the inky black tattoos that now decorated his chest and back. But there was something else. Something in him that _had_ changed. Gone was the childlike innocence. With every drop of human blood he'd consumed, he'd become more and more alien to himself.

Klaus examined what he found in the mirror clinically. Blood smeared around his mouth, muscles rippled under his skin; he really was the ultimate predator. His eyes were cold and calculating and the blood from his last victim oozed down his throat, just reaching his chest.

A surge of anger suddenly ignited within him. It seemed to embody itself in scorching flames, licking at and blistering him from the inside. Just before he smashed the glass with his fist, he saw in his reflection the fury that was the last thing so many saw before he ripped away their lives.

The mirror shattered.

Klaus relished in the red-hot pain in his fist. He examined the bloody flesh, angrily plucking out shards of glass. His skin instantly healed itself.

Klaus cast a disdainful glance at the shattered glass.

And then he was working on the rest of his clothes; unzipping his fly, yanking off his jeans and boxers.

Klaus padded bare foot to his bathroom, opening the door and eyeing the familiar space for a moment. And then he took a step inside, slamming the door behind him. He moved over to the bath and turned on the hot water. He stood over the bath, watching the water level rise. When he deemed it ready, he turned off the tap and stepped in, settling into the boiling water without flinching. Niklaus took pleasure in the way it burned at his skin and washed away the blood. Soon enough, the water was stained red. He bathed in the blood of his victims.

Klaus closed his eyes, leaning back. A vivid fantasy was born in his mind.

_Caroline, ripping off his clothes. Him ripping off hers. Kissing her throat, kissing her chest, kissing her stomach. Her moaning, grasping his hair in her fists and begging for more. Him lifting her in his arms and laying her down on the bed._

Klaus felt a familiar twitching below his navel. He moved a hand down and absently began to stroke himself.

_He would kiss and lick at her core, latching onto that sensitive bundle of nerves. She would writhe around beneath him, begging for release. But he wouldn't give it to her. Not yet. Not until he was buried deep inside of her._

Klaus began to pump his length rhythmically.

_When he was finished there, he would move up her body, making sure to suck and bite at her throat. He would leave her with a purplish bruise. And then she would guide him into her. _

Klaus let out a gasp. His eyes flew open and he groaned, replaying the images in his mind as pleasure rocked his body. And then it was over. He lay back in the bath, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Damn you, Caroline." He growled.


	4. Fire

a/n: I want to recommend _Courtney Love - 'Life Despite God_' or _'I'll Do Anything_' for this chapter. Thanks to those people who have taken the time to read and review so far, it means so much to me! This chapter was my favourite to write so far. Let me know what you think.

.

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Fire

.

Caroline blasted open the doors to the Mikaelson home, a whirlwind of blonde curls and fury. "SHE WAS MY FRIEND, KLAUS!" She yelled, trembling from head to foot. "YOU EVIL DISGUSTING BASTARD! I HOPE YO-

Klaus smirked. He pulled himself out of the bath and emerged from his bedroom, leaving a trail of wet footprints. He appeared in front of Caroline, stark naked and glistening wet. "I take it I got your attention then?" He cocked an eyebrow, grinning.

Caroline's eyes widened, mouth falling open in an 'O' shape. She unconsciously licked her lips, taking a step forward. Her red hot anger pooled into her lower stomach, causing her underwear to stick uncomfortably to her skin. His blonde hair was wet and messy, the occasional water droplet falling from its strand of hair. Her eyes followed a single drop of water on its path down his body. It trailed down his throat, over his taught muscular chest, further down and down until it met his- "p-put a towel on." She stammered, eyes snapping back to his face.

"Didn't anyone tell you? It's rude to stare, Caroline." Klaus smiled smugly. He hadn't missed Caroline's gaping.

_That accent_. A low growl fell from the blonde's lips before she could stop it. His words only added fuel to the fire between her thighs and she swallowed, crossing her legs awkwardly. "I wasn't." She muttered.

He turned around and sauntered back to his bedroom, completely oblivious to Caroline's eyes glued to his backside.

Caroline followed him, fists clenched at her sides. She wished away the unwanted pounding between her legs, trying to look anywhere but at him. But he was like a fucking magnet. She swallowed, forgetting entirely what she was there for.

Klaus swung open his bedroom door and retraced his steps to the bathroom, in search of a towel. Caroline took a tentative step inside of the room, a gasp falling from her lips as she took in the state in front of her; shattered glass, dead bodies, smeared blood, empty bottles. The sight almost broke her heart.

Klaus re-emerged, a white towel wrapped around his waist. His unmoving gaze was fixed on Caroline. Her blue eyes were filled with pain. He wondered what she was thinking. Surely it couldn't still be about that stupid dead cheerleader? He opened his mouth to speak, but she got there first.

"Wha-what is this?" She spoke, gesturing to the mess of a room. Her eyes met his.

"Heartbreak." Klaus replied honestly.

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me about heartbreak Niklaus! You were gone for five years, what did you expect me to do? Be alone forever?" The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them.

"You made it pretty clear you weren't interested." Klaus spoke slowly. "But I take it you've changed your mind?" His lips curled into a smile.

Caroline shook her head furiously. "No! No way! When will you get it through your stupid head that this-" She gestured between them, "-will NEVER EVER HAPPEN!" She clenched her jaw, anger flaring in those blue orbs.

Klaus took a step forward. "Oh really?" He spoke calmly, cocking an eyebrow and smirking that irritating smirk that said 'I know something you don't'.

"Yes, _really_." Caroline hissed.

Klaus closed the gap between them. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He whispered, moving one of his hands to gently caress her shoulder. Caroline shuddered under his touch, eyes fluttering closed. She screamed at herself to push him away, slap him around the face, _anything_, but her body refused to obey. So she just stood there, frozen in place. "Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you're mad at me?" He murmured, hiking the flimsy material of her dress up around her waist and holding it in position with one hand. His other slowly inched down her stomach, leaving behind a trail of fire. Caroline whimpered, silently begging him to move his hand just a little further. He finally obeyed, inching it down to lazily stroke the sopping wet material of her underwear. Caroline emitted a low moan, pushing herself against his hand. "You say you're not interested? Your body tells a different story." He cocked an eyebrow, removing his hand and holding it up into the light. It glistened with her arousal.

"Fuck you." Caroline hissed.

Klaus tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, leaning forward slightly. "Gladly." He husked into her ear, images of his bath fantasy flashing through his mind.

Caroline trembled, gripping ahold Klaus's naked shoulder, nails digging into his skin.

Klaus grinned, finally closing the gap between them. His arms slid around her waist as he peppered her throat with whispered kisses, eventually latching onto her fair skin and sucking her pulse point. He expertly worked on her neck, inspiring glorious whimpers and moans. After a few minutes, he pulled away, satisfied. A darkening bruise lingered on Caroline's throat. "What will Tyler make of_ that_?" He grinned, gesturing to her throat.

"T-Tyler..." Caroline repeated, eyes widening. "Fuck." She took a deep breath, eyes flashing with panic. "How could you, Klaus?" She whispered. "Tyler is...he's my h-husband, he's everything I nee-

"How could I what? Seduce you? You loved it, Caroline." Klaus leaned forward, swollen lips inches from hers. "I bet Tyler isn't half as a good a kisser as me." His words fell against Caroline's parted lips.

It was at that point that Caroline decided to wave sanity goodbye. She dug her nails into his skin so hard that blood bubbled to the surface, pulling his body flush against hers. His hardness dug into her waist. Her eyes flashed with a feral hunger and she pushed her lips against his. But he jerked backwards, and she was met with empty air. "Wh-what?" Caroline frowned.

"Go home to your husband, Caroline. I'll see you later." He untangled himself from her, flopping down onto his bed.

Caroline stared down at him for a few minutes, disbelief clouding her features. _Bastard_. Anger bubbled inside of her. "Fine." She eventually spoke, turning around and flouncing away. Klaus waited until he heard the front door slam. An ecstatic grin broke over his face. He dug under his pillow, hoping that it would still be there. His old sketchbook. He pulled out a sleek black book and a pencil, grinning. He flipped through the pages (mostly old drawings of Caroline), and eventually came to an empty page. Klaus remembered the animalistic glint to her eyes, the way her eyes had trailed hungrily over his naked body, the way she had responded to his touch. He brought pencil to paper.

.

* * *

.

The cold air immediately sobered Caroline's senses. She clapped her hand over her mouth, muffling a gasp. The memory of how good Klaus' touch felt swamped her mind and she let out a choked sob, eyes filling with tears. How could she have let this happen? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

She took a moment to compose herself, thinking through her options. Either, she could tell the truth to Tyler, possibly ruining their marriage, or she could just pretend it never happened. She thought about all of the awful things Klaus had done, the heartbroken expression on Tyler's face if he ever found out, and knew there was only one choice.

She would take this secret to the grave.


	5. Roses

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Roses

.

"Hey, Care?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not…"

"Not what, sweetie?"

"You're not…cheating on me, are you?"

"Tyler! No, of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"Where did you get that mark from?"

"What?"

"That mark. On your neck. It wasn't me. We haven't…for a week."

"Oh, that. I uh… I burnt myself with a curling iron. Nothing to worry about."

.

* * *

.

Caroline examined her throat in the bathroom mirror. A dark purple bruise lingered on her pale skin. A definite love bite. There was no doubt about it. _Dammit, Klaus. _He did this on purpose. She felt anger bubbling in her stomach as she recalled his words.

_"What will Tyler make of that?" He smirked, pulling away from her throat._

At the time, she'd taken no notice of him. She'd assumed that he was talking about their compromising position. But how could she have ever expected any better from Klaus?

Caroline gripped onto the edges of her sink, eyes brimming with tears. How could she have even gotten herself into this situation? A few weeks ago, everything was perfect. And then Klaus came back and screwed everything up all over again. Memories swamped her mind, memories of life before Klaus had left Mystic Falls.

She clenched the porcelain sink so tightly her knuckles whitened, blinking rapidly in an attempt to ward off tears.

.

* * *

.

_Six years ago_

_"I never answered your question, if I'd ever thought about being human." Klaus murmured. His voice was devoid of its usual anger, hatred, malicious intention. It took an unusually quiet, thoughtful tone. "Once." He paused, taking a breath. "I was on a track, in the Andes." He dampened his lower lip with his tongue, lost in the memory. "And a hummingbird flew up to me." He gestured the bird's movement with his hand, smiling reminiscently. "It just hovered there, staring at me." His eyes flickered to Caroline's. "Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun." Klaus fell into a silence as he summoned his next words, face hardening slightly. "And I thought, what a thing." He eventually continued, brow furrowing slightly. "You know, to have to work that hard, every day, just to stay alive." His voice broke slightly, taking a slightly confessional tone. It was then that Caroline knew that she was the only person in the world to have heard this story. "To be constantly on the verge of death." His features softened into a peaceful smile. "And how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human." His voice was almost a whisper._

_Sometime during Klaus' monologue, the gap between the two had closed. Klaus was merely inches away. Caroline's breath hitched slightly. She examined his features meticulously, storing them away in her mind, almost as if she feared that he could be ripped away from her at any minute. That one blonde curl, an escapee from his scraped-back style. The thoughtful crease between his eyebrows. The honest blue depths of his eyes. His barely-there stubble. The pair of freckles on his throat. The way his full lips were parted invitingly._

_"You are beautiful." Klaus muttered, smiling fondly when Caroline's cheeks coloured slightly. "But…there's something missing."_

_"Something missing?" Caroline echoed. "Excuse me."_

_Klaus chuckled. He threaded his fingers through hers, pulling her along. They wandered away from the crowd and towards the flowerbeds. Klaus bent down, plucking a single red rose from a bush. He leaned forward and tucked it behind her ear. While he was there, Caroline closed her eyes, inhaling his musky masculine scent. And then he pulled back, eyeing her appreciatively. "Perfect." He murmured._

_ And then she remembered. She remembered that she was only here with Klaus as a rouse. She remembered that he was a disgusting murderer. She remembered Tyler. And she stepped backwards, breaking the trance put on them both._

.

* * *

.

Present Day

Elena cleared her throat. "So I… I know who is behind the recent killings."

"Hold up. We're doing this without Vampire Barbie?" Damon folded his arms.

"I think it would be best if Caroline doesn't know."

"Why?" Tyler spoke.

Elena cocked an eyebrow. "The killer has a past with Caroline. Think about all of the blondes that have been killed recently. We should keep her as far away from this as we can. Keep her unknowing. It's for the best." When Tyler didn't object, she continued. "It's…It's Klaus."_ Forgive me, Caroline._

Stefan's jaw clenched. "Klaus is back? Since when?"

"I saw him in the Mystic Grill, a few nights ago. He was talking to Stacey."

"I'm sorry, _who_?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Stacey. She was on the Cheer squad with Caroline and I, years ago. She left with Klaus."

"That blonde girl who was found dead?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "The very same." She replied.

"So… How are we going to kill him?" Damon smiled.

.

* * *

.

Caroline unlocked her front door, balancing her shopping bags carefully. The door swung open and she stepped inside, closing it behind her with a nudge of her hip. "Tyler?" No response.

Spotting a single rose on her kitchen counter, she dumped her bags onto the floor and walked across the room.

Caroline picked up the beautiful flower. She moved it to her nose and inhaled deeply, a dreamy expression upon her face.

It was then that she noticed the note attached to the rose.

'_Thinking of you, Klaus.'_

She shrieked and dropped the flower.

.

* * *

.

a/n: I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, it's much shorter than I'd have liked. But I'm going away later today and I really wanted to post it before I left. I know you're used to me updating almost daily, but unfortunately I'll be out of town for a few days, so my next update should be in around five or six days? I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, and I'll try to make the next one really long to make up for this one. Let me know what you think.


	6. Intoxication

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Intoxication

.

Caroline shouldered her Gucci handbag, pausing to glance at her reflection in the hallway mirror. She smiled to herself, fluffing her blonde curls and reapplying a coat of lip gloss. _Perfect_. She emitted a satisfied sound, blowing her reflection a kiss before storing her lip gloss in her handbag.

When she looked up, Klaus had appeared in the mirror's reflection. Caroline sighed indignantly, spinning around to face him. "Get out." She growled.

"And why should I do that?" Was Klaus' reply.

"Because Tyler doesn't know that you're in back Mystic Falls and this is _not _how he will find out."

"Ah, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler…" Klaus sighed, leaning forward to twist a finger around one of Caroline's curls. "I take it you haven't told him about us?" He murmured.

"There is no 'us'!" Caroline snapped.

Klaus hummed, lifting up one golden curl to reveal the darkening bruise on her throat. Caroline had made a feeble attempt to cover it with make up, but it was still clearly visible. "I see you're still trying to cover this up."

Caroline's heart fluttered at the ambiguity behind his words. She scowled, jerking away from his touch.

"Oh, come now, Caroline. Don't be upset."

"I have to go to work." She hissed, shouldering past Klaus.

"Wait." Klaus spoke. "I… I just came to give you this." He pulled a sleek black book out of his pocket, offering it to Caroline.

Caroline paused, slowly turning around to face him. She eyed the book suspiciously. "I don't want any more gifts from you."

Klaus shrugged, placing the book down on the windowsill.

"You are_ seriously_ overstepping your boundaries, Klaus." Caroline continued, taking a determined stride forward. "Turning up at my house, uninvited. The rose. The_ fucking _love bite. And now this." Klaus watched her anger flare as she spoke. It embodied itself in a clenched jaw, narrowed eyes, flushed skin, clenched fists. Her fierce passion sent a familiar heat rushing south. _"What the hell do you think you're doing, anyway?" _She growled. The intensity behind her words lingered in the space between them.

Klaus laughed bitterly. "What am I doing?" He repeated, stepping forward and closing the gap between them. "What am I doing?"

"Yes, Klaus. What are you doing?" She glowered, "I'm a married woman. You…you gave me a hickey!"

Klaus grinned wickedly. "Why are you bringing it up? Want another one?" He cocked an eyebrow, moving a finger to gently caress the bruised spot. "I'd be happy to oblige."

She flinched, his finger having left a trail of heat on her skin. "Stay away from me!" She spoke, but the conviction was fast fading from her voice. She stepped backwards. Klaus ignored her, persisting further. He moved forward. Caroline's back hit the wall behind her.

"And why would I do that?" Klaus whispered. Their faces were inches apart. "…When I'm having so much fun." His features twisted into a sadistic smile.

"Because I hate you, Klaus. I HATE YOU!" Caroline shrieked. "And I will NEVER EVER love you. YOU-

Her words were swallowed by Klaus' lips colliding with hers. She whimpered, eyes wide open with surprise. Klaus tightened his grip her waist, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip. He was so close. Caroline could make out every single eyelash, every line, every freckle. She knew there was no point struggling; Klaus was far stronger than she. So she succumbed. Her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed so gently, so softly. The whole outside world seemed to melt away. She'd expected a kiss from Klaus to be rough, passionate, under toned with sexual desire. But this was so different. Raw, slow, heartbreakingly sad. She felt in his lips' movements so much sorrow.

Klaus poured everything he had into that one kiss. When Caroline responded, he was greeted by a familiar twitching beneath his stomach. He pulled her even closer, wanting her to feel it. To feel how easily she affected him.

Caroline gasped, eyes flying open. She pulled away, hands pushing firmly on his chest. This time, Klaus didn't resist. Caroline put on an unconvincing air of confidence, taking a few shaky steps towards the front door.

Klaus swallowed, running a hand through his blonde curls "Wait."

Caroline turned to look at him.

"I… I'm-

"Don't bother apologizing, Klaus." She cut him short. "My feelings haven't changed." She regretted the lie the moment it left her.

Her words gave birth to a fury that flooded Klaus, crashing through his body like a storm at sea. Was there nothing he could do to make her see how much she meant to him? He projected his anger into a single punch, fist slamming against the wall where Caroline was stood only moments ago. The force shook the very foundations of the building. After a few shaky breaths, he withdrew his hand. He had broken a hole through to the living room. He sucked his lip, pain vibrating through his fist.

Caroline whimpered, frozen in fear. Her blue eyes were wide and unmoving. She didn't dare say a word, fully aware of the power anger held over him.

After a few moments of eyeing him warily, she spoke. "When I come home, I want my wall fixed and you gone." Caroline whispered, unlocking her front door and stepping outside. It slammed behind her.

Klaus breathed through gritted teeth, leaning against the wall.

Caroline locked the door behind her, trusting Klaus to leave through a window. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to leave a rejected Klaus alone in her home, but she needed to get out of there. The cold air whipped her hair, instantly ruining her perfect curls. She shivered, burying her hands into her pockets and unconsciously flicking her tongue over her lower lip in a quick, feline movement. His taste was still there – musky and delicious. She hummed happily for a moment before realization came crashing onto her shoulders.

Eyes wide in horror, she checked that the street was empty before spitting him out into a nearby bush. But try as she might to remove it, the taste was still there, plaguing her senses, unwanted yet so very intoxicating.

.

* * *

.

"The Cure." Elena spoke. "It's the only way."

The group of friends eyed each other warily. They knew full well the danger that they would be exposed to should their plan fail. But it was mutually decided that the benefits far outweighed the risks.

Tyler was the first to break the silence. "I don't want him getting to Caroline. It's the only way to put a stop to him. Once and for all."

"So be it."

.

* * *

.

"It's time to drill some sense into you, brother." Elijah spoke over the pounding music. "I don't like seeing you like this." He took a sip of scotch, a slightly wary edge to his eyes. He was not entirely sure of how his brother would react to this intervention of sorts.

"Like what?" Klaus replied. He spoke quietly, not bothering to compete with the loud music. He knew his brother would hear him perfectly.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're hurting. You're still not over Caroli-

"Sometimes it almost seems you _want_ to end up back in a coffin!" Klaus hissed.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Sensitive topic?" He quipped, able to recognise his brother's empty threats for what they were.

Klaus didn't reply.

After Compelling a builder to fix Caroline's wall, he'd returned home. He was met with his brothers' determined insistence that Klaus needed a night out. He had reluctantly agreed, which was why he could be found in a run down night club on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

Elijah followed his brothers' line of gaze. He was watching a pretty blonde girl. A Caroline look-alike. She danced provocatively with a curvaceous red head, hips swaying to the beat. Elijah recognised the predatory look in his brothers' eyes. "Not her." He spoke. "Try… her." He gestured towards a tall dark-skinned woman. She was as un-Caroline as was possible.

Klaus studied the woman for a moment, a smile playing over his lips. "You've always had impeccable taste, brother."

.

* * *

.

Caroline unlocked her front door. She paused outside, preparing herself for the worst. But when she pulled it open, she was met with a good-as-new wall and no Klaus. She exhaled the relieved breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Tyler appeared in the hallway, hands behind his back, features clouded.

"Hello, sweetie." Caroline smiled.

She was met with silence.

Tyler considered his wife for a moment before removing his hands from behind his back. In his grip he held Klaus' sketchbook. "Care to explain this?"

.

* * *

.

a/n: Hi there! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. It took a little longer than I thought it would, but I've had a rather busy personal life lately. Just for this story's sake, let's pretend that Katherine didn't end up taking the Cure. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I want to thank the people who have been taking the time to read and review this story. I've been getting some lovely guest reviews and I wish I could reply to them. But alas, I cannot. So I'll just say thank you, your kind words make me smile.


	7. One Door Closes

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

One Door Closes

.

Tyler carelessly threw the book in Caroline's direction. It fell with a low 'thud' at her feet, falling open on a random page. She bent down to study said page.

Drawn with such a tenderness and compassion that until the kiss she didn't know Klaus possessed, the page illustrated a pencil drawing of Caroline. She ran a finger over the soft pencil lines, heart swelling. With barely-there lines, Klaus had perfectly captured Caroline's essence. She was pictured in mid-laughter, eyes filled with light, a rose tucked behind her ear.

Caroline remembered the day as if it was yesterday. She smiled fondly at the page. If she was honest to herself, it was the first day she'd felt a twinge of something positive for Klaus. Not quite affection, but definitely not her former hatred.

Tyler coughed, breaking her out of her trance. "Well?" He growled.

Caroline closed the book, straightening up. She looked at Tyler, uncertain as to what he wanted from her. "Klaus is back."

"Damn it, Caroline. _I know Klaus is back_!" He fumed. "Why do you have his sketchbook? Has he been in our house? Did _he _give you that hickey?"

Caroline was unable to meet Tyler's eyes. "H-how do you know he's back?" She mumbled.

"Elena saw him in the Mystic Grill. But that's not the point, Caroline."

Caroline's eyes flickered with hurt. "Elena." She repeated.

"Yes, Elena." Tyler rolled his eyes. "She's your friend. She's worried about you."

Hurt expanded in her chest. "She promised." Caroline whispered.

Tyler's eyes flickered with irritation. "Promised what?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Just give it to me straight! Tell me the truth. You owe it to me."

Caroline swallowed nervously. "We…we've been seeing each other. Not _seeing_ in a romantic way. Just… I…" She trailed off.

Tyler looked thoroughly unconvinced. He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you have _that_?" He sneered the last word, glaring at the offending sketchbook as if it were something disgusting on his shoe.

Caroline didn't reply.

"And that hickey. That was him." It wasn't a question.

"Tyler, I'm sorry…"

He pushed past her, heading towards the door.

"Wait, don't go! Tyler!" She watched him slam the door behind him through tear-filled eyes.

Caroline let out a broken howl. She slid down the wall, face buried in her hands, landing on the floor beside the book.

.

* * *

.

Tyler angrily slammed open the door to the Boarding House. It swung on its hinges, colliding loudly with the wall behind him.

Within the blink of an eye, Damon Salvatore was mere metres in front of him, fangs bared, eyes a bloody shade of red. But when he realised the intruder was merely Tyler, his features relaxed and he cocked a brow. "What's with all the racket, Lockwood?"

"I want to do it." Tyler spoke through gritted teeth.

"You're going to have to be clearer than that. Y'see, I have a lady waiting upstairs and she-"

"When the time comes, I want to do it. I want to kill him."

"Well, well, well. Little Lockwood is finally growing into his boots." Damon smirked.

_"I mean it, Damon!"_

"I'll flip you for it."

.

* * *

.

The dark-skinned woman from the club could now be found on her bedroom floor, crumpled and lifeless. Klaus sat on the edge of her mattress, head in his hands, avoiding her empty gaze. He scowled to himself, replaying the last hour in his mind.

_She took his hands in her own, guiding them to her body. Klaus smirked and complied, fingertips running up her thighs. She moved her body against his, throwing her head back and providing Klaus with a delicious view of her throat. "Don't scream. You'll enjoy this." He compelled her. Her pupils dilated and Klaus grinned, leaning down to sink his fangs into her fragile skin. To anyone watching, it would seem as though he were simply kissing her throat. At first, she stiffened under his fangs, eyes wide. But then she relaxed, continuing the grinding of her backside into his hips, a low moan slipping from her parted lips. The club music pounded, obnoxiously loud. _

_Klaus felt a sudden desperate need to get out of there._

_He pulled away, wiping the blood from his face and organising her dark hair so that it covered the wound. "Take me back to your place." He instructed. She nodded, grabbing onto his hand and leading him out of the building._

_After a twenty minute taxi ride, they arrived. She pushed him up against the wall, kissing him desperately. He closed his eyes, in his mind's eye replacing dark hair with blonde, tanned skin with pale, dark eyes with blue._

_Klaus tried. He really did. But when she started to pull his clothes off, all he wanted to do was push her away. So he did,_ hard.

_She toppled backwards, falling to the ground. "What's wrong?" She asked, eyes wide._

_"I can't do this." He muttered, hating himself. Hating her. "You're beautiful. But this just isn't right."_

_She sighed in understanding. "There's someone else." _

_Klaus pursed his lips. He didn't want her trying to understand him._

_"What's she like?" The woman asked softly, awkwardly pulling herself back onto her feet._

_Klaus laughed bitterly. "She's beautiful. She's pure. She's innocent. She's married." _

_The woman sat on the edge of her bed, watching Klaus with understanding in her eyes. "Does she love you?"_

_ "She hates me." Klaus glared at her as if it were her fault._

_"Oh." She paused. "Why?"_

_Klaus stiffly walked across the room, sitting beside her. "Because of what I've done. And what I'm about to do." He muttered._

_She opened her mouth, words forming on her tongue. Before she could reply, however, Klaus snapped her neck. She fell to the floor, dead._

.

* * *

.

Caroline wasn't sure how long she sat on the hallway floor, just crying. Night had fallen around her and exhaustion slowly crept in. Caroline indulged herself with one last sob. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks, straightening up.

The small black book caught her attention. She reached out for it, warily eyeing the cover before opening it to the first page.

Another sketch of her. This one was different. These pencil lines were firmer, more assured. She was pictured in her prom dress, straight faced, hair glossy. She stared directly out of the drawing, chin raised defiantly. Caroline's breath caught in her throat, all thoughts of Tyler gone. Klaus' version of her was powerful, incandescent and (dare she think it) beautiful.

Caroline turned the page.

Here she was, laughing at a long forgotten joke. She wore a strappy yellow sundress, hair tied in a complicated braid. Klaus had used watercolours to create a background of blue skies.

Caroline continued to flip through the pages, eyes wide in reverence toward his otherworldly skill.

She'd never thought of herself as beautiful before. Well, she knew she was pretty – all blonde hair and blue eyes. But not beautiful.

However, these drawings changed her mind. Klaus drew her how he saw her. And the woman Caroline saw on these pages was radiant, alluring, _beautiful._

There were so many drawings of Caroline. Drawings of her smiling, drawings of her laughing. Drawings of her in deep thought, brow creased. And then there were the drawings of her as a Vampire. Teeth sharpened and bared, eyes darkened with fury, mouth dripping with blood. Those ones scared Caroline to no end. They showed a monster, filled with bloodlust, raring to kill. She didn't linger long on those pages.

Caroline eventually reached the last page. It was different to the others. There had been an obvious time gap; while the other drawings showed a teenage girl, this one was of a woman. As a Vampire, she still held that teenage glow she would always have. But something had noticeably changed.

Caroline studied the page. The woman she saw had eyes filled with a new fiery darkness, cropped hair messy and thick around her jaw, skin flushed in defiance.

The drawing was almost explicit with passion. Klaus' pencil strokes were rough and hard, almost pornographic.

Caroline swallowed. She slammed the book closed and threw it away from her, almost as if she feared it would infect her somehow.

Caroline dragged herself upstairs, limbs aching. She climbed into bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. Almost immediately, sleep found her.


	8. Elimination

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Elimination

.

_"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline murmured, skin glistening with a layer of sweat. Her eyelids were _so_ heavy, tempting her with promises of heavy sleep and sheltered darkness. But she'd be damned if she didn't look Klaus in the eye. Through sheer determination, she kept her lids half open and pupils glued to the tall man standing above her._

_"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" He spoke softly._

_Caroline paused, her answer resting on the tip of her tongue. Really, what did she have to lose? She was dying anyway. What could Klaus possibly do but speed up the inevitable? "Yes."_

_A flicker of something appeared on Klaus' face. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Caroline wondered if she had imagined it._

_Klaus struggled to keep his face blank. Well, he supposed he deserved that reaction. He took several steps towards Caroline, bending down to examine the wound. He tried to ignore Caroline visibly flinching away from his touch._

_Caroline tried to move away, to feign strength, but her limbs were just too heavy._

_Klaus couldn't help the horrified gasp that fell from his lips at the sight of her wound. The raw, red, angry flesh glared at him. "That looks bad…"He spoke. "My apologies."_

_Caroline managed to glare indignantly up at him. Did he _really_ think he'd make everything better again with an apology?_

_Klaus gently toyed with the bracelet on Caroline's wrist, a soft smile on his face. "I love birthdays."_

_Caroline inwardly scoffed. "Yeah…aren't you like a billion or something?"_

_"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the face that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions." He paused, eyes never leaving Caroline's face. "You're free." Klaus had the nerve to actually smile when he spoke, as if rubbing Caroline's current predicament directly into her face._

_"No." She spoke, adjusting to her heart breaking reality. "I'm dying." She forced out the words. There was no point denying it any longer._

_Klaus' smile instantly vanished. He sat on the bed beside her. Caroline didn't bother moving away this time. She was just too tired. "And I could let you. Die." Klaus swallowed. "If that's what you want." His voice hushed to a whisper. "If you really believe your existence has no meaning." His eyes seemed to water slightly. Caroline blinked, sure she was hallucinating. "I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told…" He leaned even closer. "But I'll let you in on a little secret." He grinned. "There's a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music." His eyes lingered on Tyler's bracelet for a moment. "Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." He finished, eyes searching hers._

_Caroline's eyes swam with tears. She didn't bother hiding them from Klaus, too wrapped up in the world he spoke of to care. A world that she so desperately wanted to see, to be a part of. "I don't want to die…" She finally forced out, voice undeniably desperate._

_Klaus moved an arm behind Caroline's head, gently pulling her up into a sitting position. "There you go, sweetheart." He spoke, pulling her into his embrace. He rested his chin on her head, nuzzling into her fluffy blonde curls, inhaling her warmth. He then pulled down his sleeve, bringing the bare skin of his forearm to Caroline's lips. "Have at it."_

_Caroline sunk her fangs into his skin. She began to suck, hesitantly at first, tentatively trying out the warmth of Klaus' blood. Apparently she approved, as her tiny sucks grew more and more frantic while she grew stronger. She dug her hands into his skin desperately, almost as if she feared he could be ripped away by some unknown force at any minute. Her tiny whimpers and moans grew more and more frequent as she slowly regained her strength, though always muffled against his skin._

_"Happy birthday, Caroline." Klaus whispered into her hair. He bit onto his tongue, forcing back a moan. The sharp pain created by Caroline's tiny movements was undeniably heavenly. From the light tingles inspired by her breath against his skin to the gentle sucking motions, the whole situation sent Klaus' head spinning._

_When it seemed she had regained her strength, Klaus reluctantly pulled away. "That should do it." He laid her back down on the bed, tucking her duvet up around her chin. With her golden hair spread around her head and her blue eyes once again filled with life, she looked positively angelic._

_Caroline stared up at her saviour, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Thank you, Klaus." She whispered. "I feel human again." She laughed at the irony behind her words, eyes never once leaving his face._

_Klaus smiled in response. He could definitely get used to the adoring look in Caroline's eyes. He leant down, placing one slow kiss onto Caroline's forehead. Her eyes fluttered close and her breath hitched. "Sleep now, Caroline." He spoke against her skin. And so she did._

_._

* * *

_._

Caroline's eyes flew open. Her breath came out in rapid gasps and a layer of sweat stuck her hair stuck to her forehead. It took her a moment to adjust, to remember where she was. _When_ she was.

Her dream had seemed so real…

Well, it _was_ real. At least, it was real years ago. Why had her subconscious forced her to relive it now?

Caroline rolled over, expecting to see Tyler's slumbering body beside her. But she was alone. She hadn't seen or heard of Tyler since the argument. She sighed, running her hand over the space that he usually occupied.

Caroline _knew_ Tyler would come around. He simply had to.

Until then, she just had to wait.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Caroline's thoughts.

.

* * *

.

Caroline opened the door with a sigh. "What?" She tightened her dressing gown around her waist.

"Hi, Caroline." Klaus grinned.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly. "You." She growled.

"Yes, me." Klaus cocked his head onto one side. "Nice attire by the way…"

Caroline ducked her head, hiding her flushed cheeks. She folded her arms across her chest. "It's your fault."

"Care to elaborate?" Klaus smirked.

"Tyler… Tyler left. All because of you and your _stupid _sketchbook. H-how could you do this to me?" She whispered, eyes swimming with tears. "It's your fault." Her voice cracked.

Within a second she was wrapped up in Klaus' embrace. "Shh…" He hushed, burying his face into her tangled curls. "Believe me, Caroline. If I had it my way, Tyler would've _never _hurt you." Caroline buried her face into his shoulder, tears soaking his shirt. Her shoulders shook with every silent sob. Klaus ran his hands up and down her arms in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Caroline pulled away. "Don't think this means I don't still hate you." She spoke darkly, but her softened gaze betrayed her words.

Klaus chuckled. "I know."

"Good."

"So . . . Aren't you going to invite me in?" Klaus spoke, head cocked to one side.

"No. But we both know that won't stop you." Caroline smiled and turned around, leaving the door wide open behind her.

Klaus took a step inside, closing the door behind him. _So . . .Tyler was gone? What an interesting turn of events._ He smirked to himself.

.

* * *

.

"And then I said to her-" Klaus broke off from the sentence, eyes glued to the television screen.

"What?" Caroline spoke, brow furrowed. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Klaus?

Klaus swallowed nervously, eyes moving away from the screen. His gaze flickered over the room in a panic, searching for something.

Caroline herself turned to the screen, curious as to what had unsettled Klaus so. A photograph of a pretty black woman was being shown, over which a news reporter spoke gravely of remorse, sadness, _murder_. It appeared that Klaus found what he was looking for, as the screen instantly blackened. But not before Caroline had seen what Klaus so desperately wanted to keep from her. Caroline turned to face him, eyes filled with disgust. "Klaus." Caroline whispered, backing away from him. "Klaus." She trembled.

Klaus dropped the remote, mouth opening, trying to form some kind of excuse. But all he managed was _"Oops"_ followed by a wobbly grin.

"Get out." Caroline shook with anger. "GET OUT!"

Klaus raised his hands into a defensive position, "Caroline, please. Let me explain. I-"

"She was a human, Klaus. She had a life, she had friends, she had a family. DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING ANYMORE?" Caroline got up from the coach, backing away from him. "I thought . . . I thought you'd changed."

"Caroline, please!"

"No. Just get out." Caroline's features hardened.

"When will you get it Caroline? We're _vampires. _The top of the food chain. It's _nature_. Trust me, I've lived for over a thousand fucking years. I've had more time than you have to work this out. The sooner you understand I'll never change, the better." With one last defeated glance in Caroline's direction, Klaus turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.

Caroline let out a shaky breath, raking one manicured hand through her curls. Klaus' words echoed in her mind, bringing with them a terrible sense of truthfulness. And it petrified her. But no matter what her gut told her, she would not accept it. She would not give herself over to the monster within. She knew what she had to do. She walked, almost mechanically, into the kitchen. Klaus' sketchbook was where she had left it, on the counter. Caroline picked it up grimly. She flipped open the book and began to rip. She ripped them all out, page after damning page. Soon enough, the counter was littered with drawings. Caroline scooped them up into her arms and moved silently across the hall, making her way back to the living room. She crouched beside the empty fireplace, dumping the pages there.

After one firm stroke of match against matchbox, the drawings exploded into orange flames. The fire licked across the pages, consuming them, turning them to blackened ash. Caroline whimpered, worrying her lip as she watched the scene. _This is the right thing to do, _she told herself firmly. But watching Klaus' tender versions of her shrivel up and die did something terrible to her heart.

.

* * *

.

Tyler spared a glance at his watch. Caroline should be home from work any minute now. He sat on their coach, breathing evenly. It was time to get his girl back.

Soon he heard the familiar metallic scraping sound that was Caroline's key turning in the lock.

"Caroline."

In an instant, she was in the living room, staring at him in disbelief. "Tyler?"

Tyler grinned. "You bet."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Her bags fell to the floor with a low _thud_.

"I've decided to forgive you. We love each other, right?" He explained. "Klaus is just a minor blip in our relationship. Which is why he's about to be eliminated."

"E-eliminated?" Her eyes widened in panic.

"Yep." Tyler looked smug. "He's had it coming for a while now-"

"What? What have you done?" She spoke under her breath.

"It's more what we're about to do. Damon and Stefan are on their way over there right now." He chuckled. However, when he received no positive response from his spouse, his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"_Happy_?" She repeated. Fury grew in her chest, taking on the form of a feral beast. It hammered inside of her, fighting its way to the surface. "_No._" She growled, chest visibly expanding with every breath she took. "NO." She gave herself fully over to the vampire within, fangs drawn, eyes furious. "_You. I'll deal with you later."_

And then she was gone.

"Shit." Tyler muttered. He pulled out his phone.

.

* * *

.

a/n: I am so so so worry about the wait for this chapter. The storyline is about to really pick up, so I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking with this fic so far!


	9. Heat

a/n: Ahhh I'm sorry for the late update. If anyone is still reading this - I haven't given up on this story, I promise. I will try to update much more regularly from now on.

.

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Heat

.

"I-I'm ready!"

Klaus looked up from his novel with a start. Caroline was stood in the doorway of his room, eyes blazing with determination. "Ready?" He questioned, head cocked onto one side.

"I want you to take me with you. To see the world._"_ She paused, eyes filled with wonder. _"Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty."_ She quoted his own words perfectly.

Klaus' novel fell to the ground, forgotten. Within a second, they were wrapped up in one another's embrace. "You're speaking the truth?" He questioned, in between kisses. "This is no lie?"

"I swear, Klaus. I mean it." She pulled away slightly, features hardening as she remembered something. "But we have to get out of here, _now_."

"Right now?" Klaus grinned, fingers lazily tracing slow patterns on her back.

Caroline swallowed back a whimper. It was of the upmost importance that they get out of Mystic Falls before the Salvatores manage to put whatever sick plan they had into action. But when Klaus attached his mouth to her throat all coherent thoughts vanished, replaced by an animalistic want.

Caroline grunted and whined under Klaus' lips, inspiring a familiar lustful twitching beneath his stomach. He moved his mouth back to hers, sucking on her lower lip and swallowing her pretty little purrs.

Caroline was unsure of where the daring impulse came, but she found herself yanking and pulling on the soft cotton of his shirt, wanting, _needing _his bare skin flush against hers. Klaus grinned, stepping backwards to pull said shirt over his head. It fell, forgotten to the ground.

An excited giggle escaped Caroline's lips. She ran her hands over his skin, pulling him closer. Her fingers traced the inked triangle she knew to be on his back. Klaus himself began to work on unbuttoning her dress. His fingers moved deftly, pulling each button from its hole faster than what was humanly possible. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and the fabric pooled to the ground.

Without breaking their kiss, Caroline pushed Klaus backwards and towards his bed. They fell together onto the mattress in a tangled mess of limbs and passion. Caroline flipped one leg over Klaus' body and pushed on his chest firmly. He let himself fall onto his back.

Caroline's fingers tiptoed down his chest slowly. She swallowed nervously, moving her hands south to finger his zip. It wasn't until Klaus pushed his hips into her palms that she pulled it down. Her hands moved up to his waistband a second later. She gave the denim a soft nudge before forcing the jeans down his body.

A moment later, Caroline moved back up his body, overtaken with a sudden urge to make this moment last. She lowered herself directly onto his crotch, letting out a startled yelp when something _hard_ pushed against her core. The only thing separating her from Klaus was two flimsy pieces of cloth. The blonde rotated her hips against his.

Klaus let out an impatient growl. Her wet warmth rubbed against his member with every damned rotation of those hips. Caroline leant backwards to undo her bra strap, eyes alight with excitement. It fell slack and she smirked, pulling her arms through the straps. It only took one firm push on his part to flip them over, trapping her beneath him. Her eyes widened a fraction, reminding him of a startled rabbit, soon to be devoured. A casual grin flitted over his face. He took her clasped hands in his, pulling the flimsy piece of material from them and dropping it to the floor beside the bed. In one swift movement he had her wrists pinned together above her head.

It was then that the kisses began. One kiss for her throat. "We'll go to Europe." One for her collarbone. "Paris." One for her stomach. "Amsterdam." One for each breast. "Barcelona." His words were muffled against her skin. "Madrid." Her chest fell up and down, up and down, up and down against his lips. "I'll take you." He moved further down, still keeping a firm grip on her wrists. "London. Crete. Krakow." His tongue made a circle around her navel. "We'll climb the Eiffel Tower. We'll drink fine wine." His lips reached the silky material of her underwear and he paused for a moment to grin before peppering kisses around her sex. "We'll fuck every night."

Caroline's breath came out in tiny mews. She tried to form some kind of coherent response, but found her brain had turned to mush. And then his lips pressed _there_ and her eyelashes fluttered closed and open again like a butterfly's wing. His hold on her wrists tightened as he gently peeled the soaking material from her skin. One thought came to the forefront of her mind. She was completely naked, utterly vulnerable. But, somewhat surprisingly, she wasn't frightened for her safety. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She was . . . embarrassed. Klaus had probably seen a thousand naked women, all of whom where most likely far more aesthetically pleasing than she. She pulled against his vice-like grip in an attempt to cover herself, but he wasn't letting go. "You're beautiful, Caroline." That was all it took. Those words chased away any concerns in her mind.

When Klaus felt her relax, he let go of her wrists, moving his hands to his boxers. He yanked them down his hips, sighing when the cold air hit his erection. He kicked his underwear to the floor before leaning down to press his lips to hers, his whole body flush against hers. She swung her legs around his hips, securing them there with crossed ankles. She met his kiss eagerly, flicking her tongue over his teeth.

His manhood pressed against her core. Pure heat welcomed his tip. Caroline whined softly into his mouth, pushing his backside with her feet in an attempt to pull him closer. Klaus moved his hands down to guide himself into her velvet. His head fell against her shoulder as sweet tightness enveloped him. "Klaus . . ." Caroline sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders

Her voice brought him back into motion. He slowly withdrew himself from her, only to push back inside, further than before. His movements were thick and languid, slow and warm. He brought a hand between them and traced slow circles around her clitoris, relishing in her small pants and hisses.

They soon found a rhythm. In, sigh, out. In, sigh, out. Soon their sighs became moans and pants and whimpers. His movements grew faster, faster, _faster_.

"F-first . . ." She paused to growl as he slammed back into her. "Venice."

Klaus grinned. "Venice." He agreed, pausing his movements to dance circles around her tiny bud.

"Paris." She gasped. He unexpectedly slammed back inside of her, finding that sweet spot. Her chest arched outwards with wordless pleasure.

Klaus leaned down to suckle on her throat as pleasure built up in his body. But he couldn't let himself reach the summit. She had to come first. "Paris." He repeated, flicking his tongue over her pale skin.

It only took one final slam, and then she was frozen, eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Klaus leaned back to watch the sight he had dreamed of so long. Features twisted in pure bliss. Legs shaking. His finger spun around her clitoris, drawing out her orgasm. Her muscles tightened and spasmed around his length, pulling him over the edge with her. He melted into her honey.

.

* * *

.

A knock on the door.

Klaus growled, wrapping his arms tight around Caroline.

Another knock.

" Come on, Hybrid! We know you're in there, . ."

Caroline bolted upright in bed. "The Salvatores." She hissed, features stricken with panic.

"What?"

"No time to explain."

Klaus sat up. "Is there something I don't know?" He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "This wasn't another ridiculous ploy, was it?" He asked, avoiding Caroline's gaze. His chest flashed with pain at the thought.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Caroline insisted, yanking on her clothes. "But we have to get out of here. Now." She whispered, hastily buttoning up her dress. "Oh god, how could I be so stupid? How did I forget?"

"Forget what?" Klaus stood up. "Caroline?" He warily started to pull his jeans up his legs. "Why are the Salvatores outside my home?"

"Just trust me, Klaus. Please. We have to leave. Now."

A second voice. "If you're so big and bad, come and prove it." A pause. "See, Stefan, I told you he has no balls."

Klaus growled with anger. He yanked his shirt over his head and stormed out of the room. "May I ask what the pair of you are doing here?" He cocked an eyebrow, swinging open the front door.

He stepped outside. "Klaus, don't!" Caroline's voice came from behind him. But she was too late.


	10. Poison

**My Aphrodisiac**

.

Poison

.

Fire. It prowled its way through his body, licking, tasting, consuming. Red hot and _so_ angry. Niklaus convulsed and twisted under its grip, fighting the pain, pushing it away. Somewhere in the smoky haze, one word flickered to the forefront of his mind. _Vervain_. The redness left in its wake a trail of smoke that smothered and choked his organs, wrapping them in a layer of poison. From far away, in the realm of consciousness, Klaus thought he heard something. Something loud and angry and desperate. He strained his ears to hear, but the fire caught up with him, cutting off everything else. It held in its claws his heart. The fire squeezed it once before opening its fiery mouth to speak. "Turn it off." Klaus froze. It would be so easy. Turn it off, and all the pain would be over. Turn it off, and the fire would extinguish. But then he thought of Caroline and knew that flicking the switch on his humanity was not an option. And so he succumbed to the flames. And with his submission came darkness.  
.

* * *

.

Hours passed, days passed. But for Klaus, time seized to exist. All he knew was emptiness. Every once in a while, agony would explode in his core. He soon grew too weak to fight it.

And so it became routine – far, darkness, fire, darkness, fire, darkness.

Until a pinprick of golden light appeared, nestled deep into the black. The speck grew bigger and bigger, swelling and swelling and growing arms and legs and a golden head. Caroline. "Klaus. Please, wake up. Please, Klaus." It spoke, voice garbled. "For me."

And so he did. It took a lot of effort, but he managed. He broke the surface of his submerged unconsciousness, taking huge gulps of oxygen and paddling in reality.

He was lying on the cold floor of a darkened chamber. Small, damp, dusty. The only source of light came from the millimetre cracks that lay between locked door and grey walls. A huddled figure crouched over his body, clutching him tightly around the waist. It shook with every drawn out sob. " . . . Caroline?" Klaus' voice was reduced to a painful scratch. He guessed the screams he had distinguished amongst the fire were his own.

Caroline started. She sat up, hand clasped to her mouth, eyes brimming with tears. "Klaus?" Her voice was uncertain, as if she feared this to be a hallucination. Apparently she decided he was real, as a second later she jumped on him, arms tight around his neck, face buried in his chest.

"Where are we?" He tried.

"Keep your voice down! They'll hear you." She whispered frantically. "Salvatore boarding house. We're in the cell."

"Wh-"

"Well, well, well. Looks like our prisoner has finally risen from his beauty sleep." Light flooded the room, interrupted by Damon's harsh shadow. He slammed the door behind him, darkening the space. Damon glanced at Caroline. "Blondie, I don't think you're going to want to see this. Why don't you step outside?"

Caroline stood up on shaky legs – she hadn't moved since waking up in the tiny cell alongside Klaus twenty four hours ago. "Please don't do this, Damon." She begged, voice cracking with thirst.

"Try and stop me." Damon shrugged.

Caroline bared her fangs. She leaped forward, aiming for Damon's throat. But thanks to severe exhaustion and terrible thirst on her part, she didn't even get halfway there before Damon overpowered her. He held her in his vice-like grip, arms gripping her shoulders, "Your husband's upstairs. He wants to talk." Damon hissed in her ear. He sighed, annoyed, and swung open the door, shoving her outside and locking it behind him before she had a chance to react to his words.

Klaus struggled to get up from his position on the floor. "You're going to regret that." He hissed, in some kind of attempt to be threatening.

Damon laughed. "Oh goodie!" He rubbed his hands together gleefully before crouching down beside his prisoner. "I really don't think I will. Y'see, for the past week, we've been repeatedly injecting a lethal mixture of vervain and wolfsbane into your system. Enough to seriously damage any ordinary supernatural creature." A loud thudding interrupted Damon's speech. Caroline throwing herself against the door. Damon smiled. "But you're no ordinary supernatural creature, are you?" He continued thoughtfully.

"Don't hurt her. . ."

"You're a Hybrid. Not just a Hybrid. An Original Hybrid. And how does one kill an Original Hybrid, you ask? Well, it's quite simple, really." Damon ignored Klaus' plea, springing to his feet with a surprising agility.

"Caroline. Let her be free."

_Thud_.

Damon snorted, glancing disdainfully down at the older vampire. "Do you really think Elena would let any harm come to Vampire Barbie? Your little girlfriend will be fine. You should be worried for yourself."

"Mark my words, my siblings will come. They will rip each and every one of your hearts ou-"

"Stefan suggested we slip you the Cure in your sleep. But I disagreed." Damon spoke conversationally, pacing backwards and forwards in the small space. "I want to have you begging for mercy. I want to force the Cure down your throat, to see the look in your eyes when you realise that it's all over. You're mortal again. And then I want to kill you."

Klaus' insides turned to ice.  
.

* * *

.

"I can't help thinking that this is a bad idea." Elena confessed, nibbling her lower lip.

"He's a bastard, Elena. He used his voodoo Original powers to take Caroline from me. He deserves all of this and more." Tyler spat, pacing back and forth. His fists were clenched and his jaw set.

"I know, but . . . " she trailed off, staring across the room at Stefan helplessly.

He shrugged back at her. "Just let Damon do his thing and then Tyler, Bonnie and I will help finish him off. You don't have to be involved, Elena."

Elena fiddled with the hem of her shirt. After a moment of silence, she rose and strode purposefully across the room.

.

* * *

.

Caroline threw her body weight against the door of the cell desperately. Once, twice, three times, all to no affect. She was just too exhausted. The blonde slumped against the door. She slid down the wood, landing on the floor with a low thud. A slow tear made a path to her jaw.

"Care?" A slim feminine silhouette stepped out of the darkness.

Caroline's head snapped up. "You." She hissed. "This is your fault." She lifted one shaking finger and pointed it at her former friend.

Elena bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I just did what was best for you."

"Best for me?" Caroline croaked, disbelief clouding her features. "I trusted you."

"You'll thank me one day."

"Well that day is not today." Caroline scowled.

Elena held out her hand. "Come with me. There's a blood bag upstairs with your name on it."

Caroline's throat burnt with desire at the thought. "No." She hissed.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why do you even care about Klaus? I thought you hated him."

Caroline opened her mouth, a sarcastic comment on the tip of her tongue. And then she closed it again. Why _did_ she care? Just a month ago she would have paid good money to see him suffer. What had changed? "How long have I been in there for?" She asked instead.

"One week." Came her reply.

"Why?" Caroline whispered.

"Tyler is upstairs, Caroline. Your husband. Who you supposedly love. Or did you forget?" Elena ignored the question, cocking her head to one side in a very Katherine Pierce fashion.

Caroline shook her head. "I just . . . I don't know what I want anymore." She muttered. "I love Tyler, of course I do. But, Klaus is . . . " Caroline paused, searching for a word to describe her feelings toward Klaus.

". . . Evil." Elena finished for her. "Disgusting. A murderer."

Caroline sighed. She couldn't exactly argue there. But she'd seen a different side of Klaus, a loving side. One that she knew for sure not many had seen.

"Caroline." Elena snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Tyler loves you. He's upstairs. Come with me." Elena turned and walked up the stairs.

Tyler . . . To deny that Caroline didn't love him would be stupid. Of course she still loved him. But she'd been unfaithful. And not just a little kiss or a love bite. No, this had been full blown, passionate sex. Tender and sweet and the best she'd ever had. Would Tyler ever forgive her? Caroline found the disconcerting truth was that she didn't want his forgiveness. She'd made her decision. She wanted Klaus. However messed up and evil he was. She wanted to put him back together, help him stop the kill, make him feel loved. But in order to do that, she needed to break him out of that cell. A plan formed itself in Caroline's mind as she followed Elena up the stairs, despite every instinct screaming at her to stay by that door. Klaus could handle Damon for now. She needed to stay calm, to pretend that she wasn't going insane on the inside.

.

* * *

.

Damon grinned down at Klaus, feeling an extreme sense of power. He ran his hands over the bulge in his pocket, checking to make sure that the bottle containing the Cure for vampirism was still there. It was. "Now, we're going to play a little guessing game. If you guess correctly, you get an extra minute of being immortal. If you lose, I take away a minute." He cocked his head to one side. "How does that sound?"

Klaus glowered up at Damon. "How dare you." He spat, shakily pulling himself to his feet.

"I don't think you're in the right way to fight this, Hybrid. If I were you I'd take it lying down. The more you fight, the worse it'll hurt."

Klaus stood up, leaning against the wall for support. "Well it's a good thing you're not me." He spat, launching himself at Damon. The latter fell to the ground with a painful thud. Klaus pulled him upright, pinning him against the wall by his throat. "I have tens of hundreds of years on you, Salvatore. Do you really think some stupid herbs and a lack of blood will render me useless?" Crazed laughter cracked through his dried out throat, spilling from his lips. He squeezed Damon's throat once, before dropping him to the floor, unbolting the door and fleeing up the stairs.

Damon cocked an eyebrow at his retreating figure, amused.

.

* * *

.

Caroline desperately sucked on a blood bag, eyes closed, head tilted backwards. With every swallow, a small part of her strength came back. Within a minute, she had drained the bag. She tossed it on the floor and stared around hungrily, insatiable. "I need another." She told Elena.

Elena nodded. "Sure, through here." She gestured for Caroline to follow.

Caroline followed her through the hall and into the living room. Stefan, Tyler and Bonnie were seated around a table in deep discussion.

"Are you sure the spell will work?" Stefan muttered, having not noticed the two girls.

"I'm sure." Nodded Bonnie, relaxed.

"What spell?" Caroline spoke, head cocked to one side. "Bonnie?"

The three spun around, noticing Caroline for the first time. Bonnie opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, a dark blur rushed into the room, headed towards the door. Klaus.

"This one." Tyler grinned, eyes sparkling with malicious intent.

And then it clicked in Caroline's mind. "Klaus, stop!" She pleaded, eyeing her friends expressions. They ranged from uneasy apprehension to pure excitement.

The dark blur stopped and turned to face Caroline. "You . . . you were in on this all along?" His voice was a whisper.

"No, Klaus. Please believe me."

Klaus glared at Caroline for a moment, before wrenching the door open. He took one step outside, only to be flung back again. He landed on the carpet, knocked unconscious. As Caroline watched, red sores grew all over his body. They blistered and swelled, spreading over his skin.

"What have you done?" Caroline shrieked, falling onto her knees next to him. She turned to face Bonnie. "Undo this! Now!"

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Care. But I won't. He deserves this."

.

* * *

.

a/n: I am sure there are spelling or grammar mistakes in here somewhere... But no matter how many times I look, I can't find them -.- ! If anyone happens to find any mistakes while reading, please let me know and I will go back and change them.

Anyway, I wanted to thank you guys for sticking with the story. Every review and alert makes me want to sing! Next instalment will be up as soon as possible!


End file.
